howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Ruffnut Thorston / Race to the Edge Season 1
Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg RTTEe1.18.PNG RTTEe1.16.PNG Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Imperfect Harmony Coconut 17.png Coconut 16.png Coconut 13.png Coconut 9.png Coconut 8.png Coconut 7.png Coconut 5.png Coconut 29.png Coconut 26.png Coconut 24.png Coconut 21.png Coconut 20.png Coconut 31.png Lil Lullaby returns with riders.png When Darkness Falls Blue Oleander 27.png Blue Oleander 26.png Blue Oleander 25.png Blue Oleander 24.png Blue Oleander 23.png Big Man on Berk Big Man on Berk title card.jpg Gone Gustav Gone Fanghook 259.png Fanghook 265.png Fanghook 407.png Fanghook 406.png Fanghook 405.png Fanghook 404.png Fanghook 403.png Reign of Fireworms Potato 14.png Potato 13.png Potato 12.png Potato 11.png Potato 10.png Cabbage 16.png Cabbage 15.png The Namey Rock 18.png The Namey Rock 17.png The Namey Rock 16.png The Namey Rock 15.png I think it's a claim stone.png The Namey Rock 46.png The Namey Rock 45.png The Namey Rock 44.png The Namey Rock 43.png The Namey Rock 42.png The Namey Rock 41.png The Namey Rock 40.png The Namey Rock 39.png The Namey Rock 38.png The Namey Rock 37.png The Namey Rock 36.png The Namey Rock 35.png The Namey Rock 34.png The Namey Rock 33.png The Namey Rock 32.png The Namey Rock 31.png The Namey Rock 30.png The Namey Rock 29.png The Namey Rock 28.png The Namey Rock 27.png The Namey Rock 26.png The Namey Rock 25.png The Namey Rock 24.png The Namey Rock 23.png The Namey Rock 22.png The Namey Rock 21.png The Namey Rock 20.png The Namey Rock 19.png The Namey Rock 48.png They are protecting the island.PNG I just hope you learned something.jpg Boom.png 9e7e52afdc7bcfcc0cd8ae32a6642f90.png B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png ReignOfFireworms-Ruffnut5.PNG ReignOfFireworms-Ruffnut4.PNG ReignOfFireworms-Ruffnut3.PNG ReignOfFireworms-Ruffnut2.PNG ReignOfFireworms-Ruffnut1.PNG ReignOfFireworms-Twins3.PNG ReignOfFireworms-Twins2.PNG ReignOfFireworms-Twins1.PNG Crushing It Hiccup reacting to Gobber's question.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll Quake, Rattle and Roll-Building front.JPG Quake Rattle and Roll gallery 2.png Quake, Rattle and Roll-Twins;Barf;Belch;Hiccup.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Twins;Barf;Belch.JPG Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll-Twins-3.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Twins.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Ruffnut.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Twins-2.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Astrid;Twins.JPG Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-9-Quake-Rattle-and-Roll.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll-Ruffnut-2.JPG Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Windshear 32.png Windshear 31.png Itsheather2.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0425.jpg Have DragonWill Travell 1.png HDWTPart1-Twins.PNG HDWTPart1-RuffnutBlur1.PNG|Tuffnut's vision after Ruffnut hit him on the head HDWTPart1-RuffnutBlur2.PNG|Tuffnut's vision after falling from his dragon to the ground Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 DD S3 RttE E11 0134.jpg RTTEe1.11.PNG|In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" The Next Big Sting RTTEe1.12.PNG|In "The Next Big Sting" Speedy 126.png Speedy 125.png Speedy 101.png Speedy 98.png Speedy 94.png Speedy 95.png NextBigSting-Ruffnut1.PNG NextBigSting-RuffnutBarfBelch.PNG NextBigSting-Ruffnut5.PNG NextBigSting-Ruffnut4.PNG NextBigSting-Ruffnut3.PNG NextBigSting-SnotloutRuffnut2.PNG NextBigSting-Twins2.PNG NextBigSting-Twins3.PNG Total Nightmare Girl Hookfang 76.png Girl Hookfang 75.png Girl Hookfang 74.png Girl Hookfang 101.png Girl Hookfang 100.png Girl Hookfang 99.png Girl Hookfang 98.png Girl Hookfang 97.png Girl Hookfang 88.png Girl Hookfang 87.png What a cliff hanger.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg The twins crying.jpg Fangmaster 5.png Fangmaster 4.png Fangmaster 3.png Fangmaster 2.png Ruffnut Thorston / Race to the Edge Season 1 Ruffnut Thorston / Race to the Edge Season 1 Race to the Edge Season 1